New Beginnings
by Nyoko
Summary: **Post OotP** Harry experiences some new changes in life and deals with it with the help of a special Institute in Northern New York. Rating just to be safe.


Ok, I'm going to attempt at another story. I hope everyone likes this one! ^.^ I was really surprised to see how long it got, but that's the way things go! Anyway, you most likely don't want to read all of this, I mean you came for the story right? Ok, fine you can read it, but please review when you're done reading it! Be nice, review! I like to hear how people like how I write and what I should change. Right, you want to read my fic! =^.^=  
  
New Beginnings-Chapter One  
  
By: Nyoko  
  
An eerie silence on Privit Drive was slowly breaking as the residents were waking to begin their dull lives.  
  
At number four, Mrs. Petunia Dursley was preparing breakfast that followed a strict diet. It consisted of a citrus salad and a glass of fat free milk.  
  
Mr. Vernon Dursley grunted in disgust at the sight of the breakfast. To him, it was all 'rabbit food', but a glance at his wife made him fall back on any protest. He opened his daily newspaper furiously.  
  
A loud rumble signaled that the Dursley's son Dudley was making his way down the stairs. Their nephew Harry followed him closely. Harry was also carrying a newspaper, but it was very strange with the headline of 'Mysterious Muggle Deaths Causes Disorder for Ministry' and it's moving pictures. He sat down eating his breakfast, frowning at the newspaper.  
  
"Good morning sweetums!" Petunia sang to Dudley, who just grunted in response.  
  
"Morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon."  
  
"Oh, good morning Harry!" Petunia sang again while handing his plate full of breakfast.  
  
Dudley who already finished breakfast announced, "I am going to Pier's for tea."  
  
"Alright Duddydums!" Aunt Petunia called after Dudley, who had already slammed the door behind him.  
  
Minutes later, Uncle Vernon left for Grunnings, a drill firm where he works, after receiving a kiss from Petunia.  
  
With that, Harry was left with his Aunt, who was very sweet to him this summer when Vernon and Dudley were gone. Harry didn't know what changed his Aunt's personality, but he thought it might have to do something with the howler she had received last summer.  
  
Once she couldn't see her husband's car anymore, she took Harry's plate, which he had hardly touched, and replaced it with toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage.  
  
"What do they feed you at that school of yours? We are going to have to fatten you up before you go back."  
  
Harry started to laugh and noticed some owls in the distance. In moments, the swooped down the fireplace.  
  
He received a stack of letters. He went over to the owls, and gave them some of his toast, and got them some water.  
  
Harry shifted through the pile, as his Aunt watched with interest. After he found that he had letters from Hermione with a small package, Lupin, and Neville, he opened his letter, and put her package aside.  
  
Harry,  
  
I just got back form France, and it was wonderful! There is much more to see as a witch than my parents could have. You will never guess who I saw! Fleur! She had us meet her family and we stayed there for a night. She also told me to thank you again for saving her sister's life.  
  
Anyway, I thought you would like your birthday present a little early, and I hope you like it!  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
P.S. You might find some humor in the article.  
  
Harry noticed that the article was from 'Witch Weekly', and he put it aside for later. He opened the package and found another quick note from Hermione.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is a necklace that is a big fad in France, mainly Paris. Fleur showed them to be while I was with her. I thought you would really like it! They are thought to have ancient magic in the stones. I have one that is blue, (but I didn't think Ron would like one though.)  
  
Love, Hermione.  
  
At the bottom of the box, was a necklace made of silver and had highly polished green stones entwined in it. The silver seemed to be in the strands as thin as in a spider web. Each strand made different designs as the wrapped around the stones and each other. The stones seemed to sparkle in the light, and Harry noticed that it was the same color green as his eyes.  
  
"Wow," Harry breathed. "Hermione sure knows how to get a great present."  
  
"She must really like you." Aunt Petunia said quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said in a whisper and put on the necklace. Harry moved on to Lupin's letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you holding up? You still have to stay at your Aunt and Uncle's, but I don't know for how long.  
  
For some good news, your OWLs should come any day now. I'm sure you did fine, and much better than your father did.  
  
Also, you ban on playing quidditch has been lifted, so Griffindor's star player is welcomed to play again.  
  
That's all, and I expect your letter soon. Remember every three days send us something.  
  
--Moony  
  
Harry took a few bites from his eggs and had a few sausages. Aunt Petunia was busy cleaning in the living room when he looked up. He continued eating, and when he was done, cleaned his dishes, and put them away.  
  
On the way back to the table, he noticed the article that Hermione sent him and decided to read it.  
  
THE WORLD'S MOST BEAUTIFUL CELEBRITIES!  
  
What the Guys have:  
  
EYES: #1) Harry potter  
  
Harry stared at those two words in shock while his eyes caught his own picture towards the right. He was sitting by the lake at Hogwarts laughing at something.  
  
Harry read the caption under the picture, which was 'Harry Potter, the boy- who-lived laughs on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' It went on in further detail explaining why his eyes were better than the other candidates.  
  
Wanting to see if he was anywhere else, he continued reading. He went past hair, and body, which didn't surprise him, but stopped at 'smile' where he was shocked to see his own picture at number two, with some famous singer from Spain at number one. It was also the same picture as eyes.  
  
Harry started laughing so hard; he had tears in his eyes. Wanting to know what was so funny, Aunt Petunia walked in with a feather duster under her arm and had a curious gleam in her eye. Harry showed her the article and she red it with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, this reminds me of my teenage years! I would spend all my money on magazines like these and stare at pictures for hours. Your mother thought I was mad though." Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "this is the best summer I ever had!"  
  
"Sorry that we never made your time here enjoyable. Vernon just hates magic, and I, well, I just saw my sister in you."  
  
"It's ok really." Harry started to say.  
  
"No it isn't! It was only after you left last summer that I realized that I should've loved you like my sister loved me even though I hated her!" Aunt Petunia interrupted and had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a time for new beginnings." Harry said as the phone rang. He rose to answer it, "Hello Dursley residence, Harry Potter speaking," Harry said into the phone.  
  
"Harry! It's Hermione!"  
  
"Hermione! What a surprise!"  
  
Hermione laughed, "What! Can't I call my friend once and a while?"  
  
"Well, that's not the point. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine! I just got my OWLs! Did you get yours yet?"  
  
"No, but Lupin said that I should any day now."  
  
As if on clue, a barn owl swooped down and dropped a letter with the familiar green ink and seal."  
  
"Wait! They just came actually," said Harry.  
  
"Great! We can compare then!"  
  
"You have been waiting for this day for how long?"  
  
"Oh! Be quiet! That doesn't matter anyway,"  
  
The envelope was thicker than in other years, but Harry still ripped it open.  
  
"Let's see, for charms I got two Outstandings," said Harry "Same here! Transfiguration I got two Outstandings,"  
  
"An Outstanding and Exceeds Exceptions!"  
  
"Great Harry! For herbology, I got and Outstanding and Exceeds Exceptions!"  
  
"Er. I got two Exceeds Exceptions."  
  
"In Defense Against the Dart Arts, I got an Outstanding and an Exceeds Exceptions."  
  
"Double Outstanding! How did you do in Ancient Runes?"  
  
"Two Outstandings."  
  
"And you were worried about that one!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah,"  
  
"Merlin's beard!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got two Outstandings in Potions!"  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wow! I got the same!"  
  
"Well! It's NEWT Potions for us! How did you do in Arithmancy?"  
  
"Fine, E and O."  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures, I got two O's."  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"Uh. They didn't give us a break in Astronomy did they?"  
  
"Doesn't look like it, I got an O on my written but an E on my practical!"  
  
"Well, I got the same on for my written, but an A on my practical."  
  
"What about Divination for you?"  
  
"E on my written and A on my practical."  
  
"You should have dropped that class like me and taken something sensible like Arithmancy or Ancient Runes."  
  
"I know I know!"  
  
"Oh, History of Magic I got a O."  
  
"Big surprise there! You were the only one who paid attention!"  
  
"So what did you get?"  
  
"E,"  
  
"How did you get that?"  
  
"Borrowed your notes!"  
  
"Well, I'm sure Ron didn't do anywhere near you."  
  
"Probably. He took his last potion class, I know that much."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Snape only takes students who got an O on their OWLs."  
  
"Definitely not Ron. I'm surprised you made it!"  
  
"It's a lot easier when Snape isn't breathing down your back."  
  
"I bet it would!"  
  
"By the way, Thanks for that article! Since when did you read 'Witch Weekly' though?"  
  
"I don't! Your picture was on the cover!"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Great." Harry groaned.  
  
Hermione started laughing. "Did you finish reading it?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, they must have had a poll the question was 'Who would you like to date?' and you got number five on the whole list."  
  
"And, they know how much about me?"  
  
"Not a lot."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How are your relatives treating you?"  
  
"My Uncle and cousin aren't even talking to me if they can help it, and my Aunt is actually treating me very nice!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Sometime this week, we are going to get some new clothes for me instead of Dudley's old ones that are way too big for me."  
  
"That sounds really good Harry!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is a prefect badge in here!"  
  
"But Ron is the other Griffindor prefect!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"I wonder what it's all about?"  
  
"Oh, McGonagall says that Ron's grades and behavior weren't up to 'standards'."  
  
"That's too bad!"  
  
"I really don't want to see Ron right now."  
  
"Well. My Mum needs to use the phone."  
  
"I'll talk to you later I suppose."  
  
"Yeah! Talk to you soon!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Harry hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen to finish with his mail.  
  
"Harry dear! Do you want lunch? I can make some sandwiches quick if you want!" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Uh, sure thanks!"  
  
Harry reached for Neville's letter that Harry almost forgot about.  
  
Harry,  
  
Thank you for everything this last year. It meant so much to me that you might not understand. When Gran heard what we did in the Department of Mysteries, she has been treating me differently and stopped telling me how unlike my father I am.  
  
Neville Longbottom  
  
P.S. I heard that next week is your birthday, so I'd like to say "Happy Birthday!" and I'll give you your present when we get back at Hogwarts.  
  
"I should really try to get to know Neville a lot better this year." Harry thought.  
  
"Harry," Aunt Petunia said interrupting his thoughts, "once your done eating, do you want to get your new clothes?"  
  
"Do I ever!" Harry exclaimed his eyes shining.  
  
Aunt Petunia started laughing and said, "Your eyes are even more beautiful than in that picture."  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed with color, and he was reminded of being in Cho Chang's presence for he never blushed so furiously in any other situation.  
  
Aunt Petunia led Harry to her car. After a few minutes of driving, they stopped at a very expensive looking store.  
  
"I always wanted to shop for Dudley here, but they don't make anything his size here, except for maybe shoes."  
  
Harry tried to contain a snort, but failed and looked fearfully at Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I know I raised a whale as a son, and it isn't something I'm proud of."  
  
They walked inside where they were greeted by a very lively saleswoman.  
  
"Hi! My name is Chris! How can I help you today?"  
  
"Well, my nephew needs a new wardrobe," Aunt Petunia responded.  
  
"We can do that!" Chris chirped while dragging Harry to a mirror and measuring him.  
  
After getting what she needed, Chris ran off and grabbed a pile of clothes telling him to try something on and come out so she could see how they looked.  
  
Harry went inside a dressing room and went through the stack of clothes. There was a green low collard shirt, a tight black t-shirt, and some reds, oranges, and blues. Harry saw some jeans and a pair of leather pants.  
  
He pulled on the black t-shirt and a pair of jeans then came out, where Aunt Petunia and Chris were waiting.  
  
Harry heard Aunt Petunia gasp while Chris was clapping.  
  
"Yeah, that definitely works on you. I'm not too sure if the leather will fit or not though. Try on the leather and a different shirt alright?" Said Chris.  
  
"Got it," Harry answered.  
  
Harry soon walked on again now in the leather pants and low collar green shirt.  
  
He walked out, but Aunt Petunia was busy listening to Chris, who was giving her advice on how to improve Harry's image.  
  
"He just needs something done to his hair and maybe some new glasses. That's all I can see anyway."  
  
"Oh Harry!" Aunt Petunia cried. "If only your mother could see you now!"  
  
Harry smiled, and after another hour or so, he was done trying on clothes. He was soon dragged off to try on shoes.  
  
By the time they left the shop, they had several bags of clothes and a several pairs of shoes.  
  
When they got home, Harry dragged his new clothes to his room and took his old clothes out.  
  
He flopped on his bed lying on his bed for a while.  
  
2359 Words, a little over nine pages, size 12 font on Microsoft Word.  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review! My birthday is tomorrow and that would be a very good present! ;D Really it is! Anyway, I don't really know when the second chapter will be up since I'm not too good at updating. Flames will be used to burn marshmallows. 


End file.
